


Whatever You Need

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: They're doing the best that they can. Alec makes a decision.





	Whatever You Need

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“Magnus…” Alec gasps out. “I- I can’t breathe.”

His arms lash out, trying to hold onto something, anything to ground him. His lungs feel like they’re on fire as they try to gasp in a breath. His head swims and moves like a current. His thoughts all over the place, barely conscious as Magnus rushes to his side, his hand interlocking with Alec’s. His arm snaking around his back. He holds him in place as Alec continues to try to breathe. It comes out as desperate attempts, but never succeeding.

“I’m here, Alexander.” Magnus says, in a soothing yet urgent voice. “Breathe.”

Magnus pushes some of his magic into Alec. A calming wave, a floating cloud to relieve the pressure off of him. Off of his mind so that he can breathe. It seems to work as Alec relaxes against Magnus, his breathing less laboured and more even. His head slumps down against Magnus’s shoulder as he breathes deeply. Almost like he can’t believe he’s really breathing.

“Shh, it’s okay, love, just breathe.”

“Mag- Magnus.” Alec says through each prolonged breath.

“Shh… Save your strength, darling.” Magnus tells him, his hand rubbing soothing circles into his back, but Alec doesn’t listen.

“I- I can’t- I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be here anymore.”

Magnus tenses slightly but says calmly, “Where do you want to be?”

“Anywhere but here. Out of- Out of New York. Somewhere nicer. Please.”

The desperation in Alec’s voice makes Magnus’s heart retch as he holds back his emotions to say, “We can go anywhere, whatever you need.”

“I- I miss France. Can we- Can we go there?” Alec asks as he continues to breathe deeply.

“Of course, my love, I know of a beautiful house just outside Paris. You’ll love it there, there’s a lot of forest, and you can practice with your bow.”

Alec smiles despite him still not being able to breathe completely okay yet, but then his smile falls. “What about Madzie? What about Izzy and Jace?”

“I’ll get Catarina to portal them there for a day or two. Whenever you want. We can take Madzie and Isabelle into town, to the shops, they’ll love it there, and Jace and you can train out in the woods with Isabelle as well of course, hunt even if that suits you.” Magnus says as he holds Alec closer.

Alec nods his head. “Yeah. Let’s- Let’s do that.”


End file.
